The Sleeping Beast
by Frau. Beilschmidt
Summary: Nunca, pero nunca te atrevas a despertar a la bestia dentro de Zoe(?).


**Holi~ Les traigo esto y espero que les guste 8D Me inspiré escuchando ''Un momento'' de INNA, por si quieren escucharla. Yo lo hice porque eso le digo a mi madre cuando me levanta :'D (?)**

**Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo tomé prestados a sus babus para cometer locuras(?). **

* * *

—Eren, ven acá. —El Sargento que se encontraba en el jardín observando a los nuevos miembros de su escuadrón entrenar, llamó al chico, que acudió de inmediato.

—¡Sargento! —Jaeger saludó colocando el puño derecho sobre el corazón, Rivaille hizo una seña para que descansara. —¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Sargento?

—¿Has visto a Zoe? —Levi cruzó de brazos.

—No, Señor. Seguramente Armin debe saber dónde se encuentra —Contestó el menor, patidifuso.

—Arlert —El rubio asistió al llamado del superior, ligeramente asustado. Tal como lo había hecho Eren, saludó —Basta de tanta parafernalia ¿Has visto a Hanji?

—No la he visto el día de hoy. Creo que la Señorita Hanji debe estar en la oficina del Comandante Erwin. Hoy la vi con él —Rivaille asintió y les ordenó descansar para ir en busca de la mujer.

* * *

Busco en la oficina tal y como le había mencionado Armin, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Decidió ir a la cocina, seguramente ella estaría ahí, luego de pasar varios días en el laboratorio desde que amanecía hasta que el anochecía, comer era su acción favorita ¿Dónde había conocido a una chica así? ¡Ah!¡Sasha Braus de su nuevo escuadrón!

Abrió la puerta del comedor, pero no había rastro de ella, ni siquiera los anteojos que constantemente olvidaba en el lugar. Buscó más al fondo, nada. Soltó un gruñido y entonces retomó su caminata al laboratorio. Últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo ahí, con la nueva hipótesis que había formulado acerca de los titanes, a penas y ponía atención a sus subordinados.

En cuanto bajó las escaleras al piso inferior en el que supuso ella estaría, se encontró solamente con Moblit acomodando algunas cosas de la castaña, sonriéndole al verlo. Curioseó por el lugar en busca de la investigadora, pero no se encontraba.

—Señor, si busca a la Líder, ella está durmiendo aún —El rubio alejó la vista del Sargento y siguió con sus deberes.

—Gracias. Y que este lugar quede perfectamente limpio.

_Esa mujer nunca entenderá. Tantas veces la han reprendido por llegar tarde. La despertaré yo, porque si se lo pido a Moblit, seguramente vacilará y él hará todo lo que a la Loca le corresponde._

Sus pasos se dirigieron con decisión hasta donde la habitación de la chica se encontraba. Dobló en una esquina a la derecha y se plantó frente a la puerta unos segundos, tratando de escuchar algún indicio de que Zoe estuviera alistándose para salir y cumplir con sus deberes.

—Hanji. Oye Hanji, ya es medio día —Tocó la puerta dos veces y esperó ahí tres minutos ¿Qué esperaba? No sabía —¡Hanji, ya levántate!¡¿Acaso no te puedes levantar de la cama?!

Escuchó un gruñido y los pasos acercándose. De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro de la castaña con una expresión mezclada entre molestia y fastidio. Jodidamente horrible para cualquiera. Entendería si se pusiera así cuando una de sus órdenes no se cumplía pero ¿Se molestaba porque la despertaban?. Ni siquiera con el caso de las órdenes se ponía así.

—¡¿Ah?!

—No, es que… Bueno, yo.

—¡Déjame dormir! —Y la puerta se cerró de manera estruendosa, dándole un golpe en la nariz.

Si alguna vez pensó que Hanji era la mujer más encantadora y pacífica cuando dormía, aquel pensamiento se había esfumado en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Lo que había visto fue lo más terrorífico, una abominación que la naturaleza había cometido con aquella preciosa mujer.

Pero el era el Soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, no iba a dejar que un simple gesto le truncara su tarea. Iba a insistir una vez más cuando Moblit pasó detrás de él, pegando un chillido de espanto.

—¿Qué cara…

—¡No la despierte, Señor!

—¿Disculpa? —Levi arqueó una ceja, a lo que Moblit se alejó un paso —Retírate a continuar lo que hacías, Hanji irá en unos minutos.

—S-sí, Señor —Moblit se alejó de ahí, rezando para que nada le ocurriera al azabache.

¿Qué le podía pasar? Sólo le diría que se fuera, como lo acaba de hacer hacía unos segundos. Tocó tres veces más con fuerza, mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos. Con la visión periférica pudo darse cuenta que eran algunos soldados miembros del escuadrón de Hanji ¿Qué era tan increíble para que se reunieran ahí?

Los pasos pesados se hicieron presentes, así como un golpe en el equipo de maniobras y luego la puerta. Un brazo salió de ahí tomando del cuello al desprevenido Sargento y succionándolo dentro de la oscura habitación.

Dentro no se escuchaba ningún indicio de violencia, creyendo que al fin el Cabo había logrado convencer a la líder de despertar. El escuadrón Rivaille se había reunido junto con el escuadrón de Hanji, curiosos ante lo que pasaba. Observaron al Sargento salir un poco desordenado.

Nuevamente abrió la puerta, se apresuró a entrar y antes de que se cerrara, un jarrón de vidrio salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared de enfrente.

Gritos, golpes y otro objeto de vidrió estrellándose se escucharon en la habitación. Levi salió de ahí con unos cuantos cortes en la mejilla, con el cabello desordenado, el pañuelo de su cuello se encontraba a como de nudo sobre su cuello, las correas del pecho estaban rotas por un corte y su chaqueta carecía de mangas. Todos lo vieron asombrados, eso era increíble.

—¡Y NO VUELVAS!

—¡Tú sales de esa habitación así deba sacarte a rastras! — Levi se aventuró por tercera ocasión en aquel lugar.

Hanji estaba sobre la cama con las cuchillas en posición de defensa, Levi se acercaba furtivamente y con una patada logró derribarla sobre el colchón y quitarle las cuchillas, pero la castaña se levantó rápido y se acercó al cuarto de baño en donde se encerró.

—¡DÉJAME DORMIR!

—¡Qué salgas de ese lugar ahora mismo!¡Tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo!

Hanji salió del lugar con una tubería que sabía Dios de dónde la había sacado e intentó propinarle un golpe en la cabeza al sargento, consiguiendo darle en el antebrazo y sacarlo de su pieza con una patada.

—¡NO HE DORMIDO EN CUATRO DÍAS!

Y la puerta se cerró en su cara nuevamente.

Los soldados que ahí se encontraban, observaron el gesto del cabo, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba más que dispuesto a sacar esa mujer de ahí, no le importaba que no hubiera dormido, debía cumplir con sus tareas. De esa manera se preguntó cómo era que ella había llegado a Sargento.

* * *

Durante la junta con Erwin, la tensión entre Rivaille y Zoe era casi palpable. Cada vez que el azabache dirigía una mirada a la castaña, ésta gruñía y casi le arrancaba los ojos, pero cuando Erwin le hablaba, ella sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Erwin por su parte, observaba con seriedad los rasguños y cortes sobre el rostro de Rivaille y en Hanji el rasguño sobre sus clavículas.

La junta terminó y Hanji salió más rápido que Levi contra la titán femenino en busca de recuperar a Eren, dispuesta a dormir, pero no lo lograría debido a que el Sargento se había encargado de cerrar la puerta con llave y arrancársela a ella del cuello.

—¿Ya vas a decirme por qué Hanji trató de subirse a la mesa y atravesarte con la pluma? —Smith se mofó, a lo que Rivaille rodó los ojos.

—¿Has visto a la loca siendo despertada luego de pasar cuatro días sin dormir? —Preguntó el azabache, el rubio negó —Es como despertar a una bestia que duerme dentro de un _lindo conejito._

—¿Qué tan bestia?

—Lo suficiente como para tratar de matarme.

* * *

Moblit se dirigía a su habitación para un merecido descanso luego de una ajetreada tarde ordenando algunos papeles de su líder y de socorrer al Sargento en la odisea de sacar a su señora de la habitación perteneciente a ella.

Entró a su habitación, deshaciéndose de los arneses y correas que ataban su cuerpo. Se dirigió a su cama cuando observó un bulto, gracias a la poca luz que entraba; lo palpó y se dio cuenta que era un cuerpo. Lo destapó encontrándose con una bonita sorpresa.

—¡Mi señora!

Y esa noche, Moblit durmió en el suelo. Cuando Zoe tenía sueño, no había nadie que pudiera negarle descansar, ni siquiera el mismo Rey.

* * *

**Okay, lo acabo de hacer por una imagen que vi -La imagen de portada- Espero que les guste, no me juzguen, es culpa del sueño y los medicamentos para la gripe :'D Por eso Levi me salió raro(?).**

**PS: La imagen me dijeron era de un doujinshi. Si alguien lo tiene ¿Me lo puede enviar? Les juro que los amo más(?). **

**Anyway, Rango se va 8D **


End file.
